


Things Aren't Perfect

by TheLightInShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightInShadow/pseuds/TheLightInShadow
Summary: What happens when Draco and Harry meet up at night?





	Things Aren't Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, sorry. Just some cute Drarry fluff.

It was a beautiful night. Trees rustled in the distance, and anyone who happened to be in the Slytherin dorms could hear the water rushing around. Moonlight shone through the cracks and gave the room a green luminous glow. It would be perfect, Draco thought to himself, if it weren't for his racing heart and sweaty palms.

Draco slowly stood up, being careful not to wake the boys next to him. As his feet hit the ground, the floor creaked a bit. Slowly, carefully, he walked to the door. How Draco had never snuck out at night before this, he didn't know. What he did know was that he was nervous. Very nervous.

The next part was easier. As long as he avoided Filch, he should be fine... or at least that's what he was told. A few minutes and a few close calls later, he was at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Now all that was left to do was wait inside.

After opening the room, he found himself in an area with a queen bed, a small sofa, and a nice bookshelf. Candles burned all over, filling the room with crackling flames and an indescribable smell. A small dining table sat in the corner, along with a roast chicken dinner and goblets filled with some sort of liquid. The entire room gave off a vaguely romantic vibe, cozy and warm if anything.

The door opened.

The black haired boy he had been waiting for stepped into the room, breaking the silence. "Hello Draco," he said. "It's been too long."

"Took you long enough," said Draco. He couldn't help smiling slightly as he stared at Harry. His hair was delightfully messy, and his emerald green eyes shone through his glasses. Harry smiled back at him.

"Shall we eat?" Harry asked, eyeing the table with the food.

"Sure."

They sat down opposite each other and looked at the table awkwardly. There was a silence between them, neither one wanting to start the conversation.

Eventually Harry took a piece of chicken and began eating. Draco followed suit, and soon they were devouring everything on the table. It was almost as if they hadn't eaten anything in months.

Draco stopped suddenly. "I shouldn't be doing this. My father..."

Harry shushed him. "Draco, we've talked about this. Your father is an annoying bastard with no human decency." He took another bite of chicken.

"He's still my father." He looked directly into Harry's eyes. "I don't want to have to choose between you and him. I love you, Harry." He started to cry. Harry stared at him in shock.

"Draco." Harry wasn't sure what to do. He looked around for something that could help him, but apparently the Room didn't know what to do either.

Harry walked over and put his arm around Draco. He led him over to the couch, gave him a kiss, and grabbed his hand. "I love you too, Draco. And I promise you, when we graduate, we can go live in an apartment together somewhere."

Draco smiled slightly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I... don't think we're ready for that quite yet. But I'll think about it." He couldn't help but laugh. Laughter was a good sign, right? Maybe Harry finally did something right.

The two of them laced their fingers together and sat together in peaceful silence. Everything wasn't perfect. In fact, everything was far from perfect. But somewhere, someday, things just might turn out alright.


End file.
